The present invention relates to real estate lockboxes and other secure entry systems. Lockboxes are used in the real estate industry to contain the keys of houses listed for sale. Prior art lockboxes have primarily been mechanical devices which allow access to a secure compartment by use of a conventional key. Such lockboxes and keys, however, have had numerous disadvantages. These disadvantages have been overcome by the present invention and a great number of new features have been provided.
In accordance with the present invention, a key is provided with a memory in which, without user intervention, it collects data relating to lock operations each time the key interacts with a lock. This data is subsequently downloaded from the key to a computer.
In some embodiments, the keys collect data relating not just to their own transactions, but also poll lock memories for the locks' prior transactions as well. By this arrangement, a patchwork collection of redundant data can be developed in the computer, improving data integrity and reducing data latency.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.